


Victory

by Starweaver97



Series: Postwickshipping [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hop's family name is Marshall, Literally first chapter angst, MC is 14 years old in the prologue, here to replay the game for a 4th time, slowburn, yes I'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starweaver97/pseuds/Starweaver97
Summary: She had a wonderful life. A loving mother, a loving father, and a cute baby brother. She had awesome friends and a roof over her head, what more could she ask for? She had everything!Until she lost almost everything.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Postwickshipping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585621
Kudos: 22





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back on my bullshit, here you go  
> This will be a _really_ long one, especially with slowburn. It's wild, boys  
> Also yeah, I'm using my oc's name again for the fic, yeet. Enjoy!

Ellana Cole had a wonderful life. A loving mother, a loving father, and a cute baby brother. She had awesome friends and a roof over her head, what more could she ask for? She had everything!

Until she lost almost everything.

She and her brother had been staying over at Hop’s house that night so that their parents could have a date night. She had been told, “I love you, be good for Isabelle, okay?” and then her parents were gone. She had no way of knowing it would be the last time she’d see them again.

She had been heading for bed when she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. She looked to Hop in curiosity, whispering, “Is your family expecting anyone?” When he shook his head, she and him crept downstairs to see what was going on. 

They saw Hop’s mum at the door, talking to a police officer with an upset look on her face. Ellana and Hop looked at each other in worry, but watched on. “...Yes, yes, of course, let me just… _Ellana!_ Dear, could you come down?” Hop shot her another worried look, and Ellana swallowed, standing up and making her way down the stairs. Hop’s mum gave her a sad look as the young girl made her way to her side, “Ellana, this woman wants to talk to you.” She told Ellana, whose anxiety only grew by the second.

“What’s going on? Am I in trouble?” She asked awkwardly, and the police woman shook her head sadly, her eyes showing her sorrow. 

“I’m sorry, but at eight thirty-seven tonight we got a call by someone passing by. There’s no easy way to say this, but your parents have passed away in a crash.” The police officer told her gently, causing Ellana’s eyes to widen in horror as Isabelle’s arms wrapped around her in a hug. 

“No…” She whispered. She felt like she had been punched through the gut. “You’re lying. They… they can’t be!” She cried out, but the police woman only shook her head again.

“I’m so sorry, lass.” She wasn’t joking. She was serious.

Her parents were gone and she’d _never_ see them again. She couldn’t believe it. She felt another set of arms wrap around her but she didn’t even register it. All she could think about was her parents were gone. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. What were her and Victor going to do? They had no one, no relatives to go to. What could they do?

She barely registered the police officer leaving and promising to come back in the morning, and her being pulled back upstairs by Hop. The only thing she could think about was Victor and her, even as Hop pulled her in for another hug and just held her.

They had no family anymore, but they did have the Marshalls at least.

* * *

Ellana didn’t know what time she had fallen asleep, but when she had woken up she felt exhausted. At first she didn’t know why she was since she hadn’t done anything strenuous, but then she remembered everything.

Her eyes began to water as the memories flooded in and she began to shake. She felt arms tug her back down into the bed and she came face-to-face with Hop who murmured, “I’ve got you, Ell.” The flood began to pour as she buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry. He held her until she couldn’t cry anymore, and even then he still held her, whispering, “I got you.”

It wasn’t until Isabelle came into the room to ‘wake’ them up did Ellana pull away from Hop reluctantly and sit up. “Hey, kids. Breakfast is ready.” Isabelle told them softly, hesitating for a moment before she left the doorway and descended down the stairs. 

When they couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore, Hop sat up and wrapped an arm around Ellana’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “We’ll get through this, mate. I’m with you, I promise.” He murmured gently. She tried to muster up a smile to show him she appreciated it, but it came out more like a grimace.

“Thanks, Hop.” She whispered out, and he gave her a sad smile before helping her up as gently as he could.

“Let’s go downstairs for breakfast, yeah?” Hop suggested quietly, and Ellana nodded minutely. She didn't feel that hungry, though, and she knew he knew. Still he led her to the dining room in hopes she would eat something.

* * *

A wild pokémon running across the road had been the reason Ellana’s parents had passed, it had been found out. CCTV footage had shown they had narrowly missed the pokémon and had crashed into the fence nearby. It broke her heart but she had needed to see it to believe it. She couldn't blame the poor pokémon either, especially since it looked so terrified. She hoped it was okay out there.

She was a little relieved by the fact that Isabelle was planning on applying for custody of her and Victor. They'd have someone to care for them, at least. But what if... what if she _couldn't_ get custody?

A sigh left Ellana as she looked to her brother who was playing with his blocks. How was she meant to tell him their parents were gone? He was only ten months old, for Arceus's sake. He wouldn’t even understand yet. How could he? 

“Ell?” She turned her attention to Hop, who was leaning against the door-frame and watching her. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity as he pushed himself against the doorframe to come towards her. “What’s on your mind?” He murmured as he sat himself beside her, still watching her with curiosity in his own eyes. She sighed again and looked back to Victor. She was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke up.

“I just… I’m still trying to process they’re gone. What are we going to do if you guys can’t get custody of us, and what if Vic and I get separated? I can’t… I _can’t_ lose him too, Hop.” She whispered with such emotion that it almost broke Hop’s heart as he reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately.

“I get it, Ell… but I promise you, Mum will do anything and everything to make sure you two stay together and stay with us. Mum loves you and Vic. and I’d be lost without my best mate.” He said it with such conviction that Ellana couldn’t help but smile and feel affection towards him, and a glimmer of hope.

“Thanks, Hop. I’d be lost without you too.” She whispered, before gently batting his hand away, eliciting a laugh from him. Maybe they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also, we have a postwickshipping discord now, if you're interested in joining! Just hit me up at [@_StarDust97_](https://twitter.com/_StarDust97_) or [@missstardust97](https://missstardust97.tumblr.com/)


End file.
